The present invention relates to a rotation seat for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotation seat which can rotate to a proper position to facilitate an operator exiting the vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-335925 discloses that an industrial vehicle has a seat 14 which can rotate to between a forward driving position, a right facing position and a left facing position (See FIG. 11). The seat 14 has an engagement plate 26 fixed on a lower portion of the seat 14. The engagement plate 26 is formed in the shape of an arc.
The engagement plate 26 has a separate recess (27a, 27b, 27c) corresponding to each of the forward driving position, the right facing position and the left facing position, respectively. An electromagnetic solenoid 28 is fixed on a body of the vehicle, and the electromagnetic solenoid 28 has a moveable iron core 29. After the seat 14 is rotated to one of the above-mentioned positions, the moveable iron core 29 is engaged in the recess corresponding to the position so as to fix the seat 14 at the position.
In the above-mentioned constitution, while seated, the operator rotates the seat 14 to the left facing position to facilitate the operator exiting the vehicle. After the operator has exited the vehicle, the seat 14 can only be returned to the forward driving position by the operator manually pushing the seat.
In certain cases based on the relative size of the seat and the operator, it may be physically difficult for the operation to return the seat from the left facing position to the forward driving position, which imposes a relatively large physical burden on the operator.